Naruto: the Mangekyo Monster
by Icedx
Summary: The final battle has ended and two people have died. Naruto has obtained the Mangekyo Sharigan and as a result. Trouble ensues as Naruto thrives to become powerful...


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...

Naruto was panting hard; Sasuke, Itachi, and he was fighting. Sasuke lifted his hand; a swirl of blue lightning formed on his hand.

" Itachi, you'll die now…Naruto will be next"

"Little brother, I am far more superior than you; you ungrateful child. I let you live; however, I will kill you , you know."

Itachi put his hand up; chakra began to form.

"We will fight without or Sharigan, after all you are a man who does not abck down from challenges, am I correct, brother?"

Naruto watched as Itachi ran and charged his attack.

"LITTLE BROTHER, I WILL KILLL YOU"

"YOU UNDERESTIMAT-"

Both brothers had charged into each other with their full attack; an explosion began.

"SASUKE, YOU IDIOT…"

Naruto ran over to Sasuke; his friend was dying.

"I'm dying. At least I got my revenge… Naruto take my Sharigan…develop the last stage…"

"You idiot…Sakura needs you…"

"Take care of her…"  
"Sasuke…"

Naruto activated a few hand seals and had taken one of Sasuke's sharigan. Naruto went over to Itachi; he used Itachi's eye to replace the right eye that had lost all its ability to see.

Naruto looked at the fallen brothers; both were dead, but their lips showed that they were happy. The fox container kept walking toward his village, Konoha.

He had lost both eyes in the battle; he was only able to see a little. He had been asked to use Sasuke's Sharigan. Sasuke lost one of his eyes too. He used Akatsuki's Itachi's eye because he needed one more.

Itachi did not have two eyes either; he lost one, similar to Sasuke. The battle was brutal. Naruto slowly walked toward Konoha. He leaped from tree to tree. He slowly jumped from one tree to another; his body pained. Naruto stopped for a moment.

"Perhaps…Sakura… Would not want to see me…I have failed her and all of Konoha…I now carry Sauke's Sharigan and Itachi's Mankegyo ability…Would I be seen as a monster…I have failed…Perhaps they will think I killed the teme and his brother because I wanted power?

Naruto's thoughts made him think. He knew if he went back to Konoha, it would be wrong. Naruto took a different direction; he would be traveling to the Sand. Naruto trudged along the forest; no one would bother to care if he left. He jumped from tree to tree. Naruto began to move at a fast pace but realized he was not making any progress.

"You fool… A Genjutsu will not work on me. Show yourself, I have the Mangekyo Sharingan

, perhaps you want to die …?"

Five ninjas jumped out of there hiding place, and looked at Naruto.

"Your eyes are no Sharigan. The Uchiha clan has such ability."

" You have made a mistake…You five ninjas will die at my hands…Thank you for looking at my eyes…"

Naruto activated the Sharigan and immediately placed a heavy Genjutsu on them.

" Yes, scream in pain because it is comforting me…"

Chakra began to form on Naruto's hand.

"Perhaps I will play with you ninjas and show you your worst fear, and then kill you."

Naruto watched as the ninjas fell on the floor, clutching their heads. The Genjutsu was showing them their worst fears. Naruto waited and then thrust both hands into the brain of the first ninja. He activated a stronger Rasengan.

"Odama Rasengan"

A crater was formed at the place the ninjas were . Naruto had killed four of them in one attack.

" I pity you…Normally I did not feel joy in killing, but now I understand how beautiful it is… Two Uchihas have changed the way I think…"

Naruto continued to leap from tree to tree, unaware that eyes were watching him from afar.

Naruto had not gotten far when trees rustled. The boy stopped, forming a Rasengan in his hands. He watched as Kakashi stepped out from the tree.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Wheree are you going?"  
" What do you mean where am I are going? You know what happened…do you?"

"Naruto…I know…Sasuke wanted you to watch over Konoha…he wanted you to protect Sakura…Why are you going to break a promise?"

"I am not… Did you recall me saying 'I promise'? …I thought so… Move from my path Kakashi…I am no longer a ninjas of the Leaf?"

"Then…you would be challenging me as an enemy…? I began to like you Naruto… You want to become an enemy now…"?

" No Kakashi…If you let me go…I will hold no grudge…I will not be an enemy…Tell Tsunade I was gone"

Kakashi stared at Naruto . He slowly took off his mask ; Naruto was shocked because his lips were scared.

" Naruto…I tried to avoid my troubles too… I does not work… You see this scar…It is the consequence of my action."

Naruto sighed.

"Fine sensei…If anything happens…If I am hated by Sakura…I will leave to never return…"

Kakashi grinned.

"Yes…I agree to your terms…"

"Sensei…wait for me..I am coming."

"Do not try to fool me Naruto…"

Naruto sighed and followed Kakashi who had a close eye on him. They were traveling at a fast pace when they realized, once again, they were not moving. Before they could react, Naruto and Kakashi were separated because of the explosion.

"Naruto…"

Kaskashi looked over for Naruto; he analyzed the situation, Naruto would not have followed him without a fight… Perhaps Naruto was not him; it was a clone. Kakashi sighed; he would have to worry about Naruto later, he had to dispel the Genjutsu first, and kill the enemy ninjas… Too bad Naruto's clone had become smoke, he would have been able to help Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review...leave any comment if you like the story...criticism that is helpful is welcomed...no flames...


End file.
